Baby Steps
by TheLastNumberOfPi
Summary: What if Ichigo fell miraculously in love with her stalker, enemy and occasional comrade? But this is no fairy tale. Because 'what if' was never in good story and all they can do is stumble along. One baby step at a time.   Kichigo. Drabble set.


**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my little TMM fanfiction. This will be a **_**probably **_**be collection of oneshots dedicated to the (awesome) pairing of KishxIchigo. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**What If?  
**

What if Ichigo fell miraculously in love with her stalker, enemy and occasional comrade? What if they'd been born in a different time, in a different place? What if Kish's _painful _love for her moved Ichigo in a strange ways? But this is no fairy tale. Because 'what if' was never in good story and all they can do is stumble along. One baby step at a time.

* * *

**All the Time**

Kish loved Ichigo best when she was furious. When her eyes sparkled with rage and her cheeks flushed with anger. Whether as a mew or as just a human girl: when Ichigo was furious she was breathtaking.

Kish loved Ichigo best when she was happy. When she laughed he could feel his heart swelling, her joy was infectious and simply impossible to ignore. When she smiled, Ichigo left him speechless. When she was happy she enchanting.

Kish loved Ichigo best when she was sleeping. When she was curled up in her bed. Warm. Soft. Peaceful. They were not feelings that any of the aliens experienced often and so Kish relished them. When Ichigo was sleeping she was a miracle.

* * *

Kish waited patiently on his kitten's roof. She wouldn't be home for a while now, but he was bored and it felt, well, _relaxing _to be near Ichigo's place of safety.

It was terrifying how he managed to sound that corny and still not care.

Just as Kish was starting to slip into a drowsy doze he was startled awake by the loud slamming of a door and his dear little kitten's merry shout of: "I'M HOOOOOOME!" The alien chuckled and then started laughing when he heard Ichigo's mother trill, "Indoor voice, darling!" The warmth in the Momomiya household intrigued and baffled him but it never failed to be funny. Kish's long ears pricked slightly when he heard the tell tale sounds of his kitten entering her room. It involved banging doors, dumping heavy bags and shouting about how much she hated homework.

There was about ten minutes of peace to Ichigo's afternoon. The mew paused in her tirade against the cruelties of school when she heard the quiet scrape of her window opening. Puzzled the teenager turned and leapt out of her skin at the sight of a green haired alien perched innocently on her window sill, looking for all the world like there was one place where Kish belonged and this was it.

Ichigo tried to panic quietly, failed, shouted at her mum that everything was fine and to go shopping already and then managed to fall over before hissing at the amused boy, "Kish! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Kish seemed completely unperturbed by her fury and grinned at her. "Aw, kitten. I just wanted to see you." In a blur of movement he crossed the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo. "I missed you, you know?" This was murmured in her ear. There was a fraction of a second of serenity before Kish was gone again, hovering by her bookcase, as if it had never happened. That was the trick with Kitten. If you kept her off balance it was a while before she remembered to hit you.

As Kish turned to look at her Ichigo firmly ignored the way the sun glinted off those wicked, sinful, _beautiful _eyes. "Kish, get out of my room!" With a wail Ichigo picked up a text book and threw it at the invader. It was a good shot and Kish groaned and wobbled as Algebra tried to brain him. When he looked up again those gorgeous molten eyes sparkled with something like anger. _He was breathtaking. _After a second though he seemed to brighten up, Ichigo could _see _a wicked idea forming. "Alright kitten, you want me to leave?" The alien glanced at the massive pile of books on her bed. "Preferably without a struggle. You've got a lot of work to do, right?" Reluctantly, hesitant to agree with anything that Kish said, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, so get out of my room already." She scowled at the alien as Kish laughed. "And you've got some silly school dance thing this week don't you?"  
"_HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"  
_Kish tutted, "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies, Princess. Anyway, I've thought of a little bargain. Mutually benefital, probably painless- _Only joking kitten, don't slap me- I'll_ leave your room and there will be no chimera animal attacks for two weeks. Promise. Sounds good doesn't it?"

Ichigo was torn. The school dance was of utmost importance as her beloved sparkly prince Masaya was going to be taking her. If she refused this bargain Kish would probably sabotage them on purpose and two weeks without having to worry about Chimera animal attacks would be _very _nice… Finally, after a long, heavy silence, a deep frown creasing Ichigo's face she asked, her voice heavy with suspicion. "What do you want me to do?"

It all happened in an instant. One moment Ichigo felt tough and defensive, immune to Kish's strength and the next she was wrapped tightly in his arms, staring up into molten gold eyes. "Kiss me, Kitten." He hissed. "Kiss me."

And she wanted to. There was a moment of frozen, stomach wrenching tension and Ichigo waited for him to crush his lips against hers, just like he always did. She could deal with that. So when it was over she could shout and cuss and pretend she hated it, all whilst fulfilling her end of the deal, but he didn't let her out that easily. Warm breath tickled her cheeks as Kish whispered, "No, no, Kitten. _You _have to kiss _me. _That's how the deal works." So slowly, hesitantly, she did.

And it was like nothing she'd ever imagined.

_He was breathtaking. He was enchanting. He was incredible._

_And that was the way she loved him best._

Later, when he'd left her, she carefully touched her tingling lips before quietly and calmly locking the memory away. She couldn't respond that way to an enemy, so she wouldn't. Her end of the deal was upheld. The school dance would be perfect. That was what she would focus on.

She didn't lock her window before going to bed.

* * *

_And one little baby step was taken._

* * *

**A/N: It was short but it is finished! Please review to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for future one shots!**


End file.
